Peel On TV
A preliminary attempt to list TV programmes featuring Peel in some way, put together from assorted online sources. At the moment, the main ones used are the BFI Database and imdb (others include tv.com). It is planned to add more extensive links for individual shows in due course, as well as further details on relevant pages of John Peel Wiki. Please feel free to add any missing shows. *See also Dutch TV. Presenter *Top Of The Pops (various years, see Top Of The Pops (Appearances)) *Glastonbury (various years) *Meltdown And The Royal Festival Hall At 50 (2001) *The Things We Do For Love (2001) *The Story Of The Undertones: Teenage Kicks (2001) *Love Stories (2000) *Sounds Of The Suburbs (1999) *Music Of The Millenium (1997) (1998) *The Artist Formerly Known As Captain Beefheart (1997) *Rock The Kop: The Hillsborough Justice Concert (1997)http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/dMFLDe8h9cc/ *Funk Me Up, Scotty (1996) *Travels With My Camera: Autobahn Blues (1996) *Hancock's World (1995) *What The Magazines Say (1995) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/28_July_1995 *Vivian Stanshall Diamond Geezer (1995) - introduction *Standing Room Only: The Platinum Parrots (1994) *A For ABBA (1993) *TV Hell: Rock Bottom (1992) *The Bhundu Boys (1997) *Omnibus: Video Jukebox (1986) *TOTP: Top Mates (1985) *The Tube (1983) http://blog.wfmu.org/freeform/2006/02/the_continuing_.html *The Noel Edmonds Late, Late Breakfast Show (1982, 1983) *National Rock & Pop Awards (1980)http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/26_February_1980 *Arena: Today Carshalton Beeches ... Tomorrow, Croydon (1981) *Sight And Sound In Concert (1977)http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/1977_In_Concert *How It Is (1968) Subject *John Peel's Record Box (2005) *John Peel: In Session Tonight (2004) *Inside Out (2004) *John Peel Tribute (2004) *Celebrity Going Home: Going Home - John Peel's Story (2004) *John Peel Night (1999) #Father And Son (1999) #John Peel TV Personality (1999) #Peel's Sounds Of The 60s And 70s (1999) #Turn That Racket Down (1999) #Peel's Sounds Of The 80s And 90s (1999) #The Artist Formerly Known As Captain Beefheart (1997) *HARDtalk (1999) *Ten Of The Best (1995) *This Is Your Life (as subject, 1995; setting up Lonnie Donegan, 1991) *DJ Heaven (1993) *Snapshots (1993) Interviewee / On-Screen Participant *The Wonderful and Frightening World of Mark E. Smith (2005) *What I Wish I'd Known When I Was 20 (2004) *The Canyons Of His Mind Vivian Stanshall (2004) *Time Shift (2004) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1137719/ *The Rise Of The Celebrity Masterclass (2004) *Made In Sheffield: The Birth Of Electronic Pop (2004) *Grumpy Old Men (2003) *Originals: Free Will And Testament Robert Wyatt (2003) *The 100 Greatest Musicals (2003) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0395313/ *Room 101 (2002) *Bitter Sweet: The Story Of Diabetes (2002) *My Generation: Light In Dark Places (2000) http://www.guardian.co.uk/uk/2000/jun/11/sarahryle.theobserver?INTCMP=SRCH *A Brief History Of The F-Word (2000) http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/title/651280 *I Was There (1999) *The Jack Doherty Show (1999) (1998) *Check One, Two (1998) *A Big Hand For Sooty (1998) *Robert Wyatt: Little Red Robin Hood (1998) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0309801/ *The Radio One Story (1997) *Army Of Innocents (1997) *North West Festivals; Wilson v Wylie (1996) *Arena: Punk And The Pistols (1995) *Dancing In The Street (1995) *Talking X's: House Of Wax (1995) *Shooting Stars (1995) *Night Shift: A Night At Radio One (1996) *Digging the Dancing Queens (1994) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0815452/ *Smashie And Nicey: The End Of An Era (1994) *The Laughing Prisoner (1994) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0095501/ *Do You Remember The First Time? (1994) *The Late Show: Whatever Happened to the 60s? (1993) *Nul Points: A Brief Story Of The Eurovision Song Contest (1993) *The Media Show (1988) *The Last Resort With Jonathan Ross (1987) *The South Bank Show: The Smiths (1987) *Wogan: 20 Years of Radio 1 Special (1987) *Did You See? (1987) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/23_February_1987 *Sunday Sunday (1987) *Old Grey Whistle Test (1985) (1986) *Who Dares Wins (1984) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9iwNicTDcA http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0747606/ *Whatever You Didn't Get (1983) *Oxford Road Show (1982) *Rough Cut and Ready Dubbed (1982) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0493162/ *Pop Quiz (1981) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0803391/ http://missingepisodes.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=totp&action=print&thread=6294 *The Private Life Of The Robin: Robin Scott - The BBC Remembers (1980) *Tiswas (1980) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/14_April_1980 http://www.tiswasonline.com/tapes_dvds.php?area=tape&label=comedy_capers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMVGxCCT77M *Star Games (1979) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/20_November_1979 http://www.tvcream.co.uk/?p=8603 http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/title/692254 http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/title/692276 http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/title/692287 *Omnibus: The Record Machine (1978) http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/14222 http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/title/327537 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/29_September_1978 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/06_October_1978 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/11_October_1978 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/12_October_1978 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/13_October_1978 *Pop Quest (1978) *The Goodies (1973) *Radio Wonderful (1973) *All These Rock Years (1972) *Anatomy of Pop (1971) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0318863/ Narrator *A Life Of Grime (2001) (2002) (2003) *Originals: Solitary Life Richard Thompson (2003) *Swimming With Sharks (2002) *Cyderdelic (2002) *Trouble At The Top (2001) *Action Animals (2001) *Classic British Cars (1999) *Rock Family Trees (1995) (1998) *Moving People (1998) *Classic Homes (1998) *Classic Plant (1998) *Classic Trains (1997) *Ad Fab (1997) *Classic Ships (1996) http://www.locatetv.com/tv/classic-ships *Classic Trucks (1995) *QED: Craig's Boot (1994) *How Not To Become A Bank Manager (1985) Commercial Appearances / Voiceovers *Equitable Life Advert (2000) (in person) *Swinton Insurance Advert (1994) (voiceover) *Carlsberg Export Advert (1994) (voiceover) *Vimto Advert (1991) (voiceover) *The Best Punk Album In The World ... Ever! (1992) (voiceover) *Trio Advert (1985-6) (voiceovers) Films *Five Seconds To Spare (1999) (played Big John) Other *Everyday Something: True Stories From The 21st Century (2001) *Wild About Harry (2000) *The Trials Of Oz (1991) *Fairport Convention And Matthews' Southern Comfort (1970) Category:TV Category:TV Category:Reference